


Days in the Spirit World

by RaijutheKakuja20



Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon of what their vaction was like during the first day and so on.<br/>My tumblr: http://lawthehybrid1027.tumblr.com<br/>Message me give me prompts<br/>How do I do beta proofing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day in the Spirit World

Asami couldn't take her eyes off Korra as they landed in the Spirit World. This moment had been a dream of her's for years. Yet here they were in the Spirit World of on vaction. Asami finally took her eyes off Korra and let out a long gasp. It was so beautiful! There was a valley in the distance that wasn't a natural shade of green, and the mountains above it were a beautiful shade of grey.

"Hey Korra was it like this when you came last time?" Asami turned to Korra and was blown away by the expression on her face. It was a mixture of disbelief and deep love. "Korra are you okay?"

The shorter girl snapped out of her daze and looked down at their still clasped hands. "I was just thinking. I've seen firsthand how the Spirit World changes thanks to emotions. And I'm seeing it again now. My love for you and yours for me has changed this place a bunch. It's never been this bright or colorful before and the spirits around here seem so peaceful."

 Asami's mind started racing as she embraced the meaning of Korra's words and what they meant for her. Three years ago at this time Asami was missing Korra and wondering if Korra felt the same way as she did. Then when they had been reunited she had sent out feelers but it wasn't until the wedding that Asami realized Korra felt the same way. Asami was over come with emotion as the tears flowed freely again.

Korra saw this and panicked grabbing Asami into a tight embrace. She kept one arm wrapped around Asami as she began to pat the taller woman's head. Korra buried her head in Asami's shoulder. After a while Korra managed to get Asami to her knees where they would be on close to equal height.  Korra leaned back and out her hands on either side of Asami's face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.  Seeing this wasn't working Korra leaned in planted a kiss on Asami's lips.

Korra smiled as she felt Asami flail around but make no attempt to stop the kiss. Korra was caught off guard however when Asami wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her onto her lap.  Korra's emotions welled up even more and she fell into a blissful daze.  Until she heard a group of high pitched voices calling her name.  

"Avatar Korra it's good to see you again!  This must be the girl you wanted to see again!  And she is even prettier than you said she was!  And she sure is tall!"  Korra turned are not had and saw the spirits who had tried to help her at the Tree of Time.  Chief among them was the little spirit that had led her to see Toph.

Korra flashed a bashful smile as she saw her friend again.  "It's good to see you again and is is Asami Sato.  She is the ...."

"Pretty girl apparently" interjected Asami.  "So guys could you tell me what all Korra said about me?  I want to make sure she gave you all a good impression of me."

The palm leaf spirit looked at her with a confused expression.  "Korra only said that she wanted to go home to see you.  That she felt bad for being gone so long after breaking her promise to come back to you in a few weeks. And that she really wanted to kis...."

The little spirit stopped talking as Korra covered his mouth with her hand.  Asami and Korra both were suprised as the spirits changed shaped to mirror the lover's feelings.  Korra sheepishly removed her hand and apologized to the spirit who motioned to Korra to shrug it off.  The spirits wandered off one by one until the spirit who had taken a shine to Korra was the last one.  "Well Korra I'll see you tomorrow then and Asami too?"

"Of course we have a lot of fun to have together". Korra said this through a large smile as the spirit walked away.  She felt a pair of arms wrap around her her waist as Asami rest her chin on Korra's head.  "So how has your first day in the spirit world been Miss Sato?"

"The best Korra...the best."  Korra laughed as Asami pulled her down onto the bedroll beside her.  Korra turned over to face Asami and kissed her in the lips again.  Korra nested her head on Asami's shoulder as she listened to the engineer's heartbeat to lull her to sleep.


	2. Second Day in the Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the vacation

Asami begged out to her Mother not to go through the door. To not speak to the Firebender in their home but she did. Asami screamed as her mother was struck down by the woman. Suddenly Asami was an adult again and she was back on the battlefield seeing her father be killed.

Suddenly Asami saw Korra lying on the ground in the ruins of the Collossus. Asami ran to her and held her in her arms calling out to her.  Korra wasn't breathing and there was blood on coming from her nose.

 "Korra?  Korra!  Korra!?  Please don't do this to me!"  Asami jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder that jolted her awake.

Asami's head lay in Korra's lap no longer covered by the blanket.  Korra was patting her head looking down at her with a frightened look on her face.  "Hey snazzy girl how are you feeling?  I noticed you were shaking over there and you were calling out to your Mom, Dad, and then me.  Are you okay?"

Asami looked up at Korra unable to speak or answer her girlfriend's question.  Asami was captivated by how bright and blue Korra's eyes were.  How Korra's hair perfectly framed her face and how under all that strength was a kind gentle soul.  How her dream had been wrong.  Korra was alive and with her in the Spirit World.

She licked her lips as she struggled to find an answer for Korra.  What if she was seeing things?  She only had one way to make sure.  Asami locked her hands behind Korra's neck, pulling her down into as Asami leaned up.  She kissed Korra, keeping her left hand on Korra's neck while rubbing her right up and down Korra's back.

She was here!  Alive and well and currently locked in her embrace.  As Korra pulled back for air Asami sat up while pulling Korra onto her lap.  She rested her head on Korra's chest while wrapping her arms around her girl's waist.  Asami allowed her tears to flow freely as Korra maneuvered her body to look down at her girl.

"Asami?  Please don't cry I'm sorry about bring up your parents.  Ugh!  All that pain I went through and I still haven't realized how to be empathetic enough.  I really need to...."

Korra was cut off as Asami planted a kiss on her lips to quiet her down.  Asami buried her forehead in Korra's chest before she started mumbling.

"Korra you were empathetic and awesome before you got hurt by Zaheer.  You were so kind to me when my Dad went crazy, you invited me to stay with you.  You saved me from Varric's arrow, you saved the Airbenders, your nation, heck the world.  All of those things were down by you out of the kindness of your heart.  Bringing up my parents wasn't wrong, you were simply reaching out to me.  I don't want to lose you Korra and I guess that's mostly because you're all I have left."

Korra bit her bottom lip as Asami finished speaking.  Korra was so glad she fell for this girl!  Here Asami was in pain but her first instinct was to care for her!  Korra smiled as she kissed the top of Asami's head.

"Listen Asami I meant it when I said this trip is meant to give us a break and to help you heal.  Healing isn't something that happens overnight.  It took me three years to heal and I'm still fighting that fight.  I will always be here for you no matter what.  I love you Asami and if you need me to prop up the oh up I'll do it.  For now and always."

Asami tightened her grip around Korra's waist and smiled. "Korra, let's go for a hike today.  I don't want to sit here feeling sad for myself all day."

Korra was caught off guard when Asami suddenly scooped her up in her arms.  Korra was shocked as Asami ran with her like she weighed nothing.  Asami kissed Korra on the lips again as the Avatar wrapped her arms around her neck.  Today was going to be a good day.


	3. Third Day in the Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's POV

Korr felt like she would float away. Asami had mentioned needing a bath and wanting to go for a swim so Korra had sheepishly agreed with her. Korra was usually so blunt and forward but she had been nervous. Asami had no such inhibitions and had been free with her body and complimenting Korra's body.

Asami had gushed over Korra's muscles and especially her abs. Korra in return was awestruck. Asami was lanky compared to Korra's more solid build but Asami was ripped! Years of martial arts training had done her body good! Asami was extremely toned and she had a visible eight pack!  Korra was shocked how awkward she was around Asami.  She had seen Asami in a bathing suit many times before so why was she nervous now?

As Korra thought to herself she failed to noticed Asami swimming towards her.  The raven haired beauty tackled Korra and held her in a suprisingly tight embrace around her waist.  Asami locked her hands around Korra's waist and lifted her out of the water before dropping her head first.

Korra burst out of the water but was caught mid lunge and flipped head over heels by Asami, who managed to once again lock Korra in a tight embrace.  Korra tried to pry Asami's hands apart but failed.  Korra struggled until Asami spoke.

"You know Korra I noticed how stiff you were when I complimented you.  You wouldn't even look at me!  And I even picked this bathing suit out to impress you."

Korra was so stunned at these words she lost focus on the water whip she was going to use to the pull Asami off of her.  "You mean this was on purpose!  You meant to melt my brain with your beauty!  Ugh you're so evil!"

Asami leaned into Korra's back, resting her forehead between the shorter woman's shoulders. "It was supposed to have this effect but not to this degree.  This is mission accomplished times ten Korra."  Asami spun her girlfriend around to face her and continued.  "I wanted you to see me and vice versa. Plus we really did need a bath.  Or at least you did."  Asami now had a smug smile on her face that disappeared as Korra used a water whip to fling her captor onto an air scooter that deposited her on the sand.

As Korra walked onto the beach victorious she noticed Asami hadn't moved.  Korra rushed over to Asami worried she had hurt her.  Korra got one step from Asami before Sato tackled her to the ground and mounted her.  Asami had pinned Korra's arms down and demanded she give up.  

Korra refused to answer or open her eyes.  Asami wondered why the usual boisterous Korra was silent.  "Uh. Asami?  What happened to your top?"  Asami looked down and saw that her top was indeed missing.    Before she could say a witty retort the spirits she had met on the first day appeared.

The palm tree spirit waddled to the two women with something red on his hands.  "Excuse mean Tall and Pretty Lady but isn't this yours?  It was in the water and we found it, then we saw you and thought it might be yours.  Asami blushed furiously as she thanked the spirits and put her top back on.

She kept her eyes on Korra who was laughing her head off.  As Asami started to speak Korra took her freed arms and reversed their positions.  She stared into Asami's eyes and said I win Miss Sato.

"This time Korra it's a draw.  Now let me up so we can continue our trip."

Korra leaned in close until their noses touched and said in a low and dark voice.  "Not until you admit defeat."

They continued wrestling until nightfall with the spirits cheering them on.  In the end a winner wasn't crowned so they lay there too exhausted to move until they fell asleep.  The spirits went into their packs and covered them with their blankets.  Today had been an eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Korra would be very awkward around Asami based off of her reactions during Reunion but she would suddenly break through that wall and be super casual


	4. Fourth Day in the Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami meet an old friend

Asami smilied at Korra as the Avatar led her through her previous adventures in the Spirit World.  Korra was all smiles as she remembered her conversation with Kuvira.

"You know Asami when I convinced Kuvira to stand down we spoke about love.  She felt that her love for Bataar was second to her goals as the Great Uniter.  She asked me if I could say the same.  I told her that my duty to the world and to the person I loved were of equal but different importance.  If I couldn't save the world the person I loved wouldn't make it and if I neglected my duties they wouldn't forgive me.  I was imagining you Asami. I knew you would push me the do the right thing no matter the consequences.  But I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.  I..."

Asami came out of her daze as Korra suddenly grew quiet.  Asami looked around until she saw the cliff.  Had Korra fallen off?  Asami raced over to the edge and was relieved by what she saw.  It was a relatively short drop and at the bottom was an oasis and it was so beautiful!  And in the center of it was Korra, who had washed up.  Asami laughed to herself as Korra flailed around in the water.

"Oh if only someone could help me out of this water before I get dragged away! Oh woe is me it seems I've been abandoned!"  Korra stopped her rant when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Oh shut up stinky!  It takes you a few thousand years to return to us and your first order of business is to flail in the water like an idiot.  At least say hi to us or something!"

Asami was shocked as the tall furry spirit with large ears spoke to Korra. When had Korra met this spirit and a few thousand years?  It suddenly dawned on Asami that this spirit must have known one of the previous Avatars!  But which one? "Umm Mister Spirit when and who did know as Avatar?   This is..."

Asami was caught off guard as the spirit took his attention off of Korra and suddenly appeared beside her.  "And who are you?  Another human here to settle or another human here to steal?  Well out with it!"

"If you must know this is Asami Sato.  Greatest engineer in Republic City, snazzy person, the person I'm guiding, and my girlfriend."  Asami was suprised at how quickly Korra had gotten back the here and the enthusiasm with which Korra used to describe her.

The spirit looked at Korra and laughed.  You know I feel  Raava in you but I don't feel anything else familiar about you.  What gives Stinky did 10,000 years make you odorless?"

 Korra gave the spirit a sad smile as she told him what happened.  "Three years ago the cycle of the Avatar was broken.  Raava was removed from me and destroyed.  I lost all access to the powers and memories of the previous Avatars including Wan.  Even though I reunited with Raava my connection to the past was severed.  So in a way I'm the anti-Wan.  I'm a woman, I'm a born Waterbender, and I opened the Spirit Portals."

"Ahhhhh so it was you who did it.  Well you know I always felt that Wan was messing up big time separating the two worlds.  Well now at least I get to be the advisor and mentor to two Avatars!"

Asami laughed as Korra and the Aye-Aye spirit got into a flex off to see who would be the master or student.  Asami made sure to document this in her journal.  For the last four days she had done this everyday.  Writing everything that happened in her journal. As Asami finished writing she heard a voice behind her.

"Ah I knew it was you Korra and you brought your girlfriend.  I was telling Zuko I hoped you would work things out with her."

Asami turned around and saw a stout older looking man with a beard.  He looked similar to Lord Zuko but not exactly.  As Asami began to ask his name Korra answered her question.

"Iroh!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh appears because come on why wouldn't he appear and I wanted to include the Aye-Aye spirit because I liked his character and I'm certain they were gonna meet up with him sooner or later.


	5. Fifth Day in the Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls drink tea with Iroh and Zuko and they beat up somebody who deserves it  
> Plus they finally kiss!

Korra and Asami hugged Zuko and Iroh tight.  After the two men asked if they'd like tea the two women walked beside them holding hands.  Korra felt that Asami's grip was tight but comfortable. When they made it to Iroh's table where the frog couple had been married Korra blushed.

 "You know Korra those two frogs are doing well and they wondered how you were doing.  They heard you had been here and they heard how much you loved and missed Asami.  They also said,,,". Iroh became quiet as Korra shook her head.  Asami caught wind of this and smirked.  

As Korra dropped her guard Asami grabbed her from behind and began tickling her.  "So you missed me huh?  And you you love me a lot.  Why don't I hear this more often?"  Suddenly Korra flipped Asami over and was tickling her.  "Because Asami I don't want you to think I left you hanging on purpose.  I wanted to come back to you earlier but I wasn't ready."  Korra stopped tickling Asami as the guilt began to make her cry.  Suddenly Asami kissed her!

Korra was shocked as Asami left her mark on Korra's cheek. As Asami started to snark Korra cut her off with her own kiss.  On Asami's lips!  They stared at each other for an eternity until they remembered the two awkward and obviously uncomfortable old men beside them.  The two heroines sat up holding hands.  Asami wiped the smudge off Korra's left cheek.

Iroh looked at the couple with a knowing smile.  "You two remind me of Aang and Katara, with a dash of Sokka and Suki, with some of Zuko's taking forever to get your feelings out."  The Firelord blushed and stammered he'd never visit his uncle again. Everyone laughed and later as Asami played a game of Pai Sho for Iroh's recipe Korra and Zuko exchanged Firebending techniques.

Once Asami win and memorized the recipe the women walked to the library.  As Wan Shi Tong began to greet them he froze as he saw Korra.  "A..Avatar Korra it's good to see you!  I am Wan Shi Tong and I know over 10,000 things."

Korra and Asami turned to each other smirking in unison.  "Do you know what happens to people who help my uncle and endanger my friends?"  As Korra said this Asami began to stretch while putting on her glove. Once it was on the engineer spoke. "We teach them a lesson."  As Wan Shi Tong's stuttered out apologies Korra and Asami went to work, making sure they didn't damage the books.

As they left, satisfied that the Owl would do right and apologize to Jinora several other spirits cheered them on.  As they made    camp Asami watched Korra.  The Water Nation woman was all smiles as she had finally avenged Jinora.  Plus she was certain he'd apologize to Jinora or else Korra would make him pay.  Asami sat down at the fire and began making tea from supplies Zuko had given her.  Once it was done Asami asked Korra to try it.

"Mhmm Asami this is good!  Here try some of it!"  Asami declined to drink from Korra's cup because she felt that Korra should not have to share. The Avatar didn't know this and took it as Asami saying she had cooties.  Korra took another swig of tea and grabbed Asami's cheeks.  As the engineer opened her mouth to say what Korra kissed her.  Asami had to agree the tea was good but her thoughts were on the kiss that was still happening.

She pulled away with an angry expression.  Korra asked her what was wrong. "What's wrong Korra is that I've wanted to kiss you like this for years!  And yet here you are and the best I can do is a kiss on the cheek! I was hoping to build up to it but you had to just go and kiss me this deeply this soon!"  As Asami continued ranting Korra began to laugh but suddenly her laugh was cut off as Asami returned the favor and kissed ether deeply.  Korra pulled back reluctantly and smirked.

"There now we're even Asami now can we..."  Asami cut her off with another kiss and this time she sat in Korra's lap and hugged her tight to make sure she couldn't run away.  Once both women needed air they ended their kiss.  Asami began snorting as she laughed and gasped for air as Korra only smiled her dopey smile.  As they lay down on the ground Asami put her forehead to Korra's.

"You know something Korra this isn't a good vacation." Korra began to voice her fear until Asami kissed her again revealing it was a ploy.  "This is a perfect vacation.  Thank you."

Korra blushed heavily.  "Thanks but I'd do anything for the snazzy, beautiful, elegant, prissy girl of my dreams.  Besides we have three years worth of time to make up for."

Asami kissed Korra's forehead and spoke.  "Sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have more Korrasami fan fics and some other Avatar ships

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably have a series based on headcanons before and after the vacation  
> Please folks send me prompts and challenges!


End file.
